The jack Of Hearts
by ShadouRyu-kun
Summary: After Syaoran and friends defeating Fei Wang, Clone Syaoran and Sakura vanished to void. but, instead disappearing, Syaoran is taken by an Archangel from another world. How his life will become as The Jack of Hearts? Strong!Syaoran Strong!Sakura Less Perverted!Issei SyaoXSaku IsseiXHarem


**Disclaimer :** I don't own High School DXD and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Hi guys! I'm back as (Maybe) the first crossover writer of these two fandom :D I already has 2 stories about TRC and HS DXD, but I don't know how to continue them. So, I think I will try to do this story while I search for inspiration.**

**Since English isn't my first language, I apologize if there's many typos, and grammar error. feel free to give an suggestion for me. and please, no flame :)**

**If someone interested to beta my story, I really appreciate that.**

**Regards, ShadouRyu-kun.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Onii-sama!<p>

"Now, as my creator is gone… his creation will be gone as well. Farewell "Syaoran", I am glad I was destined to be your father and be created because of you. Thank you." Syaoran smiled to the frozen Tsubasa and Watanuki. "Stay alive, and always walk in your path no matter what" He said while he slowly faded to the void. But, unknown to Syaoran, a bright light pick him up from the void. From the bright light, A beautiful blonde woman carry him in her arms and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran wakes up in a king sized comfortable bed. Wondering where he really is. is this the afterlife? It's very comfortable here. Maybe this is heaven just like father said?'

"Yes it is my dear. Welcome to heaven" She smile warmly. It isn't surprise him at all. He was died— vanished to be exact, what's better to wish for? This woman's smile makes him remeber about Princess Sakura's warm smile. Her smile also kind and pure, he can't sense any ill intent from her. So, he decides to reply her warm smile with his.

"Thank you miss, for bring me here. But I think… I shall be died, disappeared. But, how can this be?" He asks in confusion. Instead of giving him a quick answer, she just smiles and asks him back.

"Syao-kun, do you believe in God, Angels, Heaven, and anything similar?"

"Yes, I do miss. My father said that is we called "Religion" and it has been brought to the people to create an order, and prevent it from chaos." He spit out all of his knowledge. She smiled again more widely.

"You has very wide knowledge Syao-kun, I'm glad" in his attention to the figure in front of him, he noticed something.

"I'm sorry miss, but… I wonder, are you calling me by my name?" he asks as polite as he can,

"I do Syao-kun, anything wrong?" She tilted her head.

"H… How… I barely know you, even I haven't felt any ill intent from you, I never told you my name. Are you the "God"? the one who worshipped by the Religionist?" He asks in shock. Again, she just reply it with her beautiful warm smile.

"No, I'm not the god my dear. I am his daughter, My name is Gabriel, little sister of Archangel Michael and Older sister of Archangel Raphael and Uriel. Nice to meet you Syaoran Li" She smiled again.

"Ah… I'm sorry for my rudeness. I never expect to meet a holy, yet one of the most powerful entity in the world." Syaoran said in nervous tone.

"It's alright, It's alright. Now, there's something I should tell you. Right now, I'm just materializing your pure hearted spirit. I know you have killed few people in your journey, But, I know you've done It for the sake of your precious friends and person." She stopped before continue. "I want to ask your help, please, help me retrieve the peace in a world my father's created. I need your strength Syao-kun. And for that, I will reincarnate you as my son, an angel. Can you please help me to protect the lands down there and it's people?" Gabriel points a beautiful land below them. He now realizes that he can see through the floor. He saw them in awe, it's more beautiful then the clow country.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she smiled to Syaoran.

"Yes Gabriel-sama, it's very beautiful!" He replies it in excitement. Even he already reach 27th year in his life, he still have an excitement with a beauty of the land whose will turn him just like a child.

"Then… will you please grant my wish my son? You will be turned into 6 years-old boy and will lose your memories… or it will disturb you in your training." She said apologetically.

"Then… I'm sorry I can't Gabriel-sama. Thank you for the opportunity, but, I prefer to die with my memories instead of living and forget everything." He looked down as he said that.

"Even if I say… your princess, and your journey's comrade is here too? As for your comrade's are this world's version who has been "cloned" from your comrade themselves though." She smiled.

"What? Is that even possible? For Fai… no, Yui, and Kurogane?" He asks in shock and confusion. He can't believe his ears and the information through them.

"Yes my dear, I have already ask their permission and agreed, because they don't want to be separated from Princess Tsubasa and Tsubasa, but also you and Princess Sakura. They thought, even the real them can't accompany you, they let me to make their clone to do that in their behalf." She smiled. "I thought I can tease you any longer, but I guess this is the time. Don't worry about the memories, you will regain it step by step as you grow. For the other three, they will regain their memories while you meet them in the earth." This statement makes Syaoran smile widely. To think he will meet his love and also his comrade, waiting a little longer, it's isn't a big deal.

"Yes, Gabriel-sama, I agree. I want to be reincarnated." He smiles warmly to Gabriel.

"Thank you Syao-kun… The Resurrection will be done in a while, now, you can sleep now my son." She smiles warmly to Syaoran. And Syaoran replies it before shortly he fall asleep. She stroke Syaoran's brown hair softly. She kissed his forehead and whisper, "I'm sorry my son, with this, you'll suffer once again. I never wanted to do this, I must. But, I believe in you. I know you will struggle, overcomes the obstacles with everyone that you love dearly." With that, she get up from the edge of the bed, where she was seated before and standing up. She closed her eyes, and her body starts glowing. Slowly, five pair of golden wings coming from her back. She takes her deck, and place her both hands there. When the deck starts to glow, the cards coming out from the deck and floating in the air. Since the [Queen] already being used by Griselda — her most trusted subordinate. Just the [Jack] until the [Ace] coming out, 11 cards in total.

She concentrates to the cards, and closes her eyes. Let the cards fit itself to Syaoran. A card will stand out above the other cards, willing to be chosen. There's few cases, when the cards won't stands out, it maybe because the one who will be resurrected has an impure heart — even it's rare — or it just the cards doesn't feel any difference. There, is the case when The [King] must be choose which card wisely. Because when The [King] failed to choose the right thing, that soon will be [Brave Saint]— the ones who resurrected by High tier Angel — won't be developed in optimum pace.

When she feels it's long enough, Gabriel opens her eyes to see what happened. Now, her eyes widen in shock. Amazed with the phenomena in front of her eyes. The [Jack] and the [Ace] are floating above the other cards. Willing to lend their strength. Suddenly, Gabriel remembers something. His older brother, Michael, was already told her about this. Michael has been told by Clow Reed, the greatest wizard in history who's taking side with Heaven. Also, he is the one who created the [Brave Saint] system after all. He said when someone will turned to be an angel, and he/she has a great potential also strong and pure heart, the cards will choose his partner. But, whatever the [King] do, one people can't carry more than one card in them. So, there, is the time when the [King] must be wiser than before.

She thinks about it very carefully. She didn't want to take a wrong move in this crucial point. Even if she picks any stand out card won't be has a very significant change, she didn't want to choose a bad choice for Syaoran. For a few seconds, her eyes and her mind get blank. When she snapped out, she realized something and smile. She's now smiling warmly to the sleeping Syaoran. She has already make her decision. She takes one of the floating card, stare at it and smile. She walk closer to the bed when the cards get back to the deck. She, once again, take a seat at the edge of the bed. She placed the chosen card to Syaoran's chest. The card slowly been absorbed by Syaoran. Now, his body is starting to glow and shrinks. Syaoran open his eyes, but still unconscious. His eyes glowing without a pupil. After that, a silhouette of 3 pairs of wings appears. This make Gabriel surprised, but still smiled. 'I don't know this kid has this much potentials.' She thought, watched the resurrection proccess. When the proccess has done, she kisses Syaoran's forehead. He is now looks like about six years old boy. She smiled and leave Syaoran to sleep.

"Goodnight my son. Welcome home once again." She smiles and turns around. There's a lot of things to be discussed with her brother.

Time skip : One Month Later.

Now, Syaoran is in his room, waiting for his senpai, who acts as his Mentor, Dulio Gesualdo. From the books whose his mother gave him to read, Dulio is The Strongest Exorcist before been Resurected by Archangel Michael, his Uncle. Now, Dulio is Michael's Joker. He is very excited to meet him in person. To meet such a strong person like him, and yet, trained by him, it's just like a dream comes true.

He has already knows about his responsibility to be the guardian of God's creation for humans, earth, Also to protect the human itself. Even he just been told that he must protect the people who believe in God, he decide to protect every single human from any harm. Everyone has a responsibility to protect people, also has a right to be protected. He understands that he is born to protect, his family, his friends, and everyone who close to him, everyone he loves. But, his mother, Gabriel, never told him about who his enemies really are, and why the humans must be protected? He is never uderstand how his mother thinks.

"Hello brat! What are ya doin'?" someone greet Syaoran casually.

"Err… well, I'm waiting for someone. Sorry, my name is Syaoran. What is yours?" Syaoran ask shyly.

"Wow, you're such a shy person. It's unexpected from a martial arts and swordsman prodigy like you. Also, you are Gabriel-sama foster son after all. I really think you will be a little cocky." He grins amusedly while Syaoran's eyes widen.

"Uh, why do you know me? I… sorry but, I didn't even know you?" Syaoran stare at him cautiously while somewhat curious.

"Okay, now you've proven yourself as natural born fighter." The angel chuckled. "I'll tell you few things to begin with. First, who the hell in the heaven (?) who didn't know about foster son of Archangel Gabriel-sama? Two, you even have made a name for yourself because you've already reach the title as an upper middle class angel in this young age. The last, who are so deaf who didn't hear about your story, someone who just learns martial arts for a week, but already beat someone who has trained for a year. You know what? That's all the news about you! And now… you're asking WHY PEOPLE KNOWS YOU!?" He ended his outbursts with anime tears, and Syaoran sweat dropped. "Are you stupid or just too innocent? I think you're both" he sighs. Syaoran just tilt his head.

"Well… uh… really, but I don't know I am that popular." Syaoran answers nervously, and the angel just smirked at this.

"Well, I think I just can't complain about that." He sighed, and for Syaoran, he just tilted his head once again. 'what an innocent child' the angel thought. He controls his breath, calms himself and began to speak again. "Well, I think I shall introduce myself then. My name is Dulio Gesualdo, called By Gabriel-sama to personally train you. I'm at your service Syaoran-sama. He saluted and bowed down. He stares at Dulio in disbelieve.

'He is the Strongest exorcist when he still a human, and now he is the strongest angel in Oji-sama team? Isn't he?I never expect that he will be like... this.' Thought Syaoran while his mouth wide open. Dulio, who has standing up just now, grinning widely.

"Well, I've given task to train ad teach you everything that you must, should and want to know. Now, I think it would be rude if we start with the "must". So, shall we start with the "want" first? "He asked politely. 180 degree different with the first time he entered Syaoran's room. Now, Syaoran smiled widely, and just nodded few times to say yes.

"Okay then, Syaoran-sama. What do you want to know?" Dulio starts asking.

"Umm, Dulio-san, when you are reincarnated to be an angel? And what is the difference between be a human and an angel?" Syaoran asks innocently.

"One year ago, and well, to be honest. I can't figure out the difference. An Exorcist's task just has a little difference with an angel itself." He smiled.

"Wow! In just one year you've labeled as the Strongest angel in Oji-sama team! Except Oji-sama of course, but, you must be so strong! Even the books already have the articles about you." Syaoran shout in excitement, and admiration. Dulio just smiled at him.

"Well it's just because of luck, I guess? Any other question?"

"What is your title in Oji-sama deck?"

"Umm... actually, I don't belong to anyone's deck, I belong to heaven, I'm Joker, black Joker. But I usually joined Michael-sama's team to do a mission."

"ah... okay... How old are you?"

"eighteen" Dulio reply swiftly. With that, Syaoran jaw dropped. Dulio tilt his head and asks, "what's wrong Syaoran-sama?"

Syaoran gasped and shouts, "you are just eighteen and already be the strongest!?"

"Uh... you know... I'm not that strong." He smiled, but snapped when he saw Syaoran looking down. "Syaoran-sama, what's wrong?" Dulio pokes Syaoran's shoulder.

"Dulio-san... Can I be as strong as you?" Syaoran asks while still looking down. Dulio can hear Syaoran holds his cry with little sob. Dulio pat Syaoran's back and smile to comfort him. Syaoran doesn't see his smile though.

"Of course Syaoran-sama. You can be as strong as me, maybe stronger. You are Gabriel-sama's son after all." Dulio smiled. Syaoran looks up at him with teary eyes. Dulio still smiled and makes Syaoran smiles too. Dulio sigh in relieve.

"Thank you Onii-sama!" Syaoran shout cheerfully, also with a genuine smile. Dulio shocked a little, but smiles afterwards. He ruffles Syaoran's brown hair. Syaoran replied with a grin in his innocent kid's face.

After have a chat about themselves for a while, Syaoran becomes more serious. "Onii-sama, Okaa-sama has told me to protect earth and the humans. I know everyone has a right to be protected and has a responsibility to protect, but, as long as I know, I can't tell there's a threat to them. So, why should I protect them? How can I protect them if I don't know anything about who's attack and threatening them?" Syaoran stops to catch a breath.

"Also, what is difference about priests and exorcists? as far as I know, they are the ones who lead humans to worship grandpa right?" Syaoran asks in serious tone, but, still with full curiosity and innocence. didn't have another intent. He is still a kid after all. Dulio stare at the kid and sigh, prepare himself to talk.

'Now, I understand why Gabriel-sama chooses you.' Dulio thought. Once again, he take a deep breath to calm himself. "Syaoran-sama, do you want to hear a story?" He smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Reviews are very appreciated :D<p>

ShadouRyu out!


End file.
